


Family of baby, two women

by Tweetybird1997



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chastity, Diapers, F/F, FBI Agent, Girl Penis, Lesbian, Media Liaison, Multi, Pregnancy, cockcage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetybird1997/pseuds/Tweetybird1997
Summary: Emily is impregnated by Jennifer Jareau and Jennifer has penis





	Family of baby, two women

JJ has one year daughter named Charlotte Jareau and Charlotte has cerebral palsy and size of 2 month old baby. JJ just started at the Behavioral Analysis Unit as Media Liaison. Emily is working for FBI for two years before JJ started and is lesbian. JJ is lesbian and has girlfriend named Emily Prentiss. Charlotte is secret to Bau except for Emily Prentiss and Hotchner because JJ and Aaron are cousins. JJ has girl penis and size of the penis is 10 inches long and 13 inches wide. Charlotte Jareau’s mom is dead because child birth has complication. JJ is very strong and Charlotte has good mom who will love her and Emily as family and friend.  
Emily Prentiss is pregnant and impregnated by Jennifer Jareau, and they get engaged to each other. Emily is taking Jareau legally but keeping Prentiss professionally. JJ has very long and thick penis, and they are very kinky for sex, and Emily put JJ’s penis into long and thick cage. The cage is custom made for JJ’s penis and JJ put Emily into chastity belt for pregnant women. Emily is four months pregnant with baby boy and Baby boy’s named is hidden until birth. Elizabeth is very demanding mom who loves her daughter and the girlfriend, and Christopher Prentiss is dad of Emily Prentiss. Emily is in love with her fiancée Jennifer Jareau and gay marriage is legal everywhere in USA or United States of America. Jennifer is in love with Emily Prentiss who will be Emily Jareau-Prentiss and they very kinky diaper-wetting and diaper-pooping. Emily is incontinent and Charlotte is incontinent, and Jennifer is incontinent. Emily’s incontinent is in both peeing and pooping, and Jennifer’s incontinent is in both peeing and pooping. Charlotte’s incontinent is in both peeing and pooping, and Elizabeth is changing Charlotte’s diaper.  
Charlotte is very fussy one year old who wants mommy and mama. Emily wants Charlotte and baby boy, and Jennifer changes Emily because the diaper is full of pee and poop. Emily changes Jennifer because the diaper is full of pee and poop. Jennifer is hard and cumming the diaper while peeing and pooping. Emily is peeing and pooping while cumming the diaper with JJ sucking the lactation nipple. Jennifer is having sex with Emily while peeing and pooping diaper. They cut holes in diaper and JJ starting to thrust in and out of Emily’s Vagina. Emily is cumming and Jennifer is cumming while both are peeing and pooping the diaper. Emily and Jennifer are wearing disposable and Charlotte is wearing disposable. Jennifer and Emily come home after the case and the diaper are full of pee and poop. Jennifer changes Emily into a new diaper and Emily changes JJ into a new diaper as well. Emily is napping and Charlotte is also napping, and Jennifer and Elizabeth is talking to each other. Emily woke wet and messy, and she texted Jennifer to come up stair to change her diaper. Jennifer changes Emily into a new diaper, and she woke up Charlotte and changes Charlotte into a new diaper. Jennifer is cumming because how dirty and wet her diaper is and not moaning because of Charlotte who is in Emily’s arms. Emily changes Jennifer into a new diaper, and JJ has Charlotte now.  
The end  
Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or any character except for Charlotte. CBS owns criminal minds and all the characters. I own Charlotte and Christopher.


End file.
